Eclipse solar
by Dallas W. Grayson
Summary: "En esta vida, hay tres cosas que no pueden ocultarse: el sol, la luna... y el deseo." [SasuNaru] [Drabble]


_Summary: _Cuando se quiere algo, el corazón lo busca. "Sólo tres cosas en este mundo no se pueden ocultar; el sol, la luna y el deseo." [SasuNaru] [Drabble]

**Disclaimer: **Naruto(c) y compañía(R) Masashi Kishimoto y aquél studio que los destruyó. Historia sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Lime implícito. Slash/Yaoi.

_A/N: _Debería ser un drabble, pero lo escribí en en un post de _SasuNaruSasu_ en Facebook, donde la mini actividad consistía en determinar cuáles serían las palabras _íntimas_ de Sasuke y Naruto; palabras que aprenderían a decir el uno al otro cuando surgiera la necesidad de intimar, de modo que no necesitaran nada más que decirlo para saber _qué _quiere el otro. Creo que entenderán cuáles fueron. Disfruten, por favor.

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ *

_Eclipsis_

Naranja y negro azulado teñían el cielo de Konoha. Con la caída del sol se daba entrada la luna; con ella las personas huían a la comodidad de sus hogares, donde un calor familiar y una cama para soñar les esperan.

Exhaustas, dos figuras caminan arrastrando sus pies, cargando el peso de sus desgastados cuerpos y el del deber. No pueden más, y sólo el deseo de una comida caliente, de un baño y una tibia cama les impide dejarse caer sobre la calle.

La figura que parece el último rayo del sol, con sus ropas naranjas y su rubio cabello, observa a la luna; más pálido y taciturno que una noche de luna nueva. Su espíritu no reconoce el calmado ambiente; su corazón ignora la fatiga del cuerpo.

Una sonrisa. Un pensamiento. Un único deseo le atravieza.

—Oye, teme —, lo llama. El otro no responde, pero sabe que lo escucha. Están por llegar al callejón que bifurca sus caminos, es ahora o nunca—. ¿Qué pasa? Luces como un anciano cansado, no me digas que ya no aguantas irte de misión por unas cuantas semanas.

La luna guarda silencio. El sol nunca ha sido paciente y decide atacar:una sola palabra bastará; están a 3 metros de la bifurcación; sino lo logra, arderá en soledad.

—Yo estoy fresco como una lechuga-tebayo, después de todo, soy el ninja número uno—cruza sus brazos tras la cabeza, aplastando sus dorados mechones cual rayos—. Ni el _vengador_ renegado me puede igualar.

La luna detiene su andar. Están en la bifurcación.

Naruto está listo y da media vuelta; entonces Sasuke toma su chaqueta naranja y lo arrastra. Corre con él y todo rastro de cansancio ha desaparecido. En cambio su respiración y pulso aumentan; colores fulgurantes le invaden como luna llena.

La luna vengadora se cierne sobre el sol en la oscuridad de un callejón vacío.

El cielo terminó por colorearse de azul y destellos de blanco; ni un alma camina por el barrio Uchiha, no hay quien pueda ser testigo de la venganza de luna contra el sol.

Aprovechando la oscuridad y el vacío, Sasuke arrincona a Naruto; por una vez el rubio guarda silencio y sólo observa al Uchiha mirarle mortal.

—No soy igual a ti, dobe —acerca su rostro, su aliento caliente choca contra el rostro contrario; sus manos, ágiles y sin cuidado, aprisionan la cintura del sol, lo jalan de golpe y el mundo queda en penumbras: sin resistirse le han dado la vuelta y quedó frente a la madera de una valla. Sasuke los empuja como maremoto contra el áspero muro y susurra—. Siempre he sido superior, _kyubi._

No reniega, no replica, no pelea. Un pecho se pega por completo a su espalda, siente el errático corazón de la luna correr, y su sangre viaja del corazón hacia el sur, todo hacia el sur cuando Sasuke, como luna llena, se restriega contra él.

Lo siente por completo, lleno, caliente, palpitante... _vivo_... listo.

Un gemido pequeño se le escapa, tan quedo que podría no haberlo hecho, pero que en la soledad y silencio del barrio Uchiha, equivale al ruido de una trompeta.

Naruto empuja su trasero contra la erección de Sasuke; se mueve de abajo hacia arriba, hacia adelante como alejándose y hacia atrás como empujando.

La luna le muerde un hombro; el sol grita, por su búsqueda del éxtasis, por la marca de la luna, por las manos del vengador que aprietan su cintura; por las simuladas embestidas de terremoto contra el lado oscuro del sol.

La luna se mueve. El astro rey se deja hacer.

La luna cubre el sol, por completo.

Es un eclipse solar.

• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ *

_A/N: _Espero les haya gustado, y perdonen cualquier error gramático, sintáctico y semántico; pero hace años que no escribo por ocio, sin contar que jamás he sido especialmente buena, ja, ja, ja, ja. Dudas, consejos, quejas, en review, por favor.

¡Y feliz día del maestro! A quienes sean docentes y de México.

See U!


End file.
